<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born from the Ashes by Kamikama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350846">Born from the Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikama/pseuds/Kamikama'>Kamikama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot, Shorter Wong Lives, What Was I Thinking?, forget about the timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikama/pseuds/Kamikama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Eiji were just investigating Banana Fish. They never expected to go back with a baby in their arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no explanations for this. Also, forget about the sequence of events as we know them in the manga/anime. In here, they are still trying to fight Dino, but Yut Lung set Shorter free before they could inject him with the drug. I needed him alive for several reasons in this fic.<br/>There is a brief violent scene, but I don't intent the whole fic to be like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The violent knock on the door startled her and made her drop the baby formula she was pouring into the bottle. Her hands started shaking and her breath quickened. Her silky black hair framed her vision as she tried to think about what to do before they forced open the door. She took her shoes off feeling the cold from the kitchen tiles on her feet and silently ran to get the baby from her room. The newborn was a bundle of blankets and was deeply sleeping, unaware of the imminent danger trying to blast down the door.</p><p>The woman took her son as carefully as she could and she entered the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of fluffy-looking towels and tossed them inside the bathtub. Then, trying to control her own body from shaking, she placed her baby on top. Her eyes, almond-shaped as most of her Chinese family, were full of tears blurring the vision in front of her she was desperately trying to preserve in her memory.</p><p>Another loud knock on the door made her blink twice, a pair of heavy tears escaping her eyes. She pulled the tub curtain closed and went out before locking the bathroom door from the inside. Her heart was hammering on her chest now. The bangs on the door were stronger and stronger, and it was just a matter of seconds before they broke in. She ran to her room just in time to hear the door break, and a pair of heavy steps against the carpet.</p><p>“Mrs. Lee?” the man asked in feigned politeness. “Your husband, Mr. Lee Lei Lung, has sent me to deliver a message to you” he continued as he searched the house.</p><p>Xia, forcefully made Mr. Lee’s wife, hid in her bedroom closet listening to the man search the house.</p><p>“He bid me tell you betrayal is severely punished in the Lee family” he continued as he entered the room. “Especially when he was so kind as to give you a better life. Who would have thought you would be such an ungrateful whore to go and cheat on him with a foreigner?”</p><p>The man now stood in her bedroom doorframe, looking straight into the closet. Xia could hear him standing breathing just outside the doors, and she held her breath. The man put one of his hands on the knob, ready to open it, but the doors slammed opened from inside before he could do it first. Xia charged forward with a small knife, ready to defend her life. She cut the man’s wrist, just beneath the black gloves he was wearing, but her cut had not been deep enough.</p><p>“You bitch…” the man said with anger, getting a hold of her and forcefully snatching the knife away from her hands. “You stupid bitch!!” he screamed again, shaking her from her wrist and then slamming her against the floor.</p><p>Xia felt her head hit against the floor, and she tried to focus her gaze again. The man was looking at her from above, a bit of blood dripping from his right hand. She coiled back until her back was pressed against the wall, but she held the man’s gaze.</p><p>“You’re a filthy whore. You went ahead and gave birth to another bastard’s child” he said, squatting to meet her eyes “and you thought nobody would notice?”</p><p>The slap that followed those words left a burning feeling on her face.</p><p>“What? Not a word?” the man asked confused.</p><p>Xia held his gaze; defiant, unwavering, unapologetic. She was absolutely frightened, but she had nothing to regret. She was glad her voice had abandoned her right now. It was not like she had a lot to say either. Not to the mercenary in front of her.</p><p>“Well… if that’s how it’s going to be…” the man said, standing up and confidently smiling down at her “let’s get this over with already then…”</p><p>Xia saw the same knife she had taken from the kitchen shine in front of her. As she closed her eyes, she tried to think of anything but the beast who was about to kill her. The warmth of that bundle of blankets came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two hours before…. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So you’re saying the Lee clan may be hiding information regarding banana fish?” Shorter asked.</p><p>“I’m saying they must have more information than what we know of…” Ash said as he cleaned his gun’s barrel with a rag.</p><p>After the mansion incident, Shorter had been lucky enough to be set free by Yut Lung before they could try the drug on him. Against Ash’s will, they had come to make a kind of alliance with Yue in exchange for any information they could get about banana fish. Of course, that would give him the upper hand against his brothers to finally get his revenge. They were currently trying to gather as much information as possible to go against Dino. The more they figured out about the drug, the more chances they had against him. Of course, a pair of tablets and a computer in a dirty hideout were nothing against all the resources the enemy had.</p><p>“So? What do you propose?” Shorter grabbed a chair and sat backwards, resting his arms on the back of it.</p><p>Just then, Eiji appeared in the room holding two mugs full of coffee. “Why don’t we go and talk to them?”</p><p>Ash snorted. “Right. We should knock on the door and politely ask for the info<em> . ‘Excuse me, can you please tell us everything you know about banana fish? </em>’” he laughed again.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that…” Eiji pouted as he left the mugs on the table.</p><p>“Oh, wait. If you look at them like that, they might actually tell you” Ash added, taking a sip and burning his tongue in the process. Shorter omitted any clever comments about it.</p><p>Sometimes it was very obvious how Ash’s feelings for Eiji would leak like that. It still shocked Shorter how Eiji couldn’t notice either. Since their trip together to Cape Cod, Ash and Eiji had become very close. It almost pained Shorter to see them so close and then forbid themselves to indulge in their mutual feelings. He swore he would just grab their heads and make them kiss one of these days.</p><p>“What I meant…” Eiji continued with a huff as he sat on the sofa opposite Ash “…why don’t we talk to the other members of the family? It’s not like they know our faces… We could try and talk to them as somebody else”</p><p>“I see” Shorter nodded “like going incognito”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“I don’t know… I don’t think the wives or children know anything about the drug…” Ash hesitated.</p><p>“Even if they don’t know… they still have information about the Lee’s, right? Information that they have obviously kept from Yut Lung” Shorter reasoned.</p><p>“Look Ash, you’ve been researching non-stop but we’re still stuck. Besides…” Eiji added, taking a paper folded in half from his jacket “I found the addresses of some Lee family members here in New York. Why don’t we go and take a look?”</p><p>Ash shifted his gaze from Shorter to Eiji and huffed. Eiji was right. It had been a couple of days without him finding anything useful. Paying a quick visit wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Okay… let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Ash, Eiji, and Shorter were in the address Eiji had found. The apartment building was extremely old, humid, and in a not-so-nice area of the city.</p><p>“This cannot be it” Ash said. “What type of Lee lives in a dumpster like this?”</p><p>“Ash is right… something smells fishy here” Shorter agreed. “You guys go ahead and talk to… who’s this woman again?”</p><p>“Lee Lei Lung’s wife. He’s one of Yut Lung’s brothers” Eiji explained. “For some reason, she’s not living with her husband” he furrowed his brows confused.</p><p>“Right. You go and talk to her. I’ll stay here watching”</p><p>Ash nodded and he started going up the metal stairs, Eiji following close behind.</p><p>“If she asks… we can tell we’re college students writing about influential families in New York… or… something like that” Eiji suggested, unsure of his own plan. “Ash?”</p><p>But Ash was not listening to him anymore. He had seen the apartment door knocked down several meters ahead and his instincts had activated. He was already holding his gun and walking stealthily against the wall, signaling Eiji with one hand to wait there.</p><p>Ash peeked inside the room, his gun pointing first. He was met by total silence, but he knew there was somebody inside. He stepped inside and scanned the place with his eyes. The door was forced but there were no other signs of violence. Just then, Eiji stepped inside the apartment too.</p><p>“It’s empty” he whispered.</p><p>Ash turned around and shot him a <em> “stay silent” </em> look. They inspected the kitchen and dining room, but there was nobody there either. As Ash was about to enter one of the rooms, he heard Eiji let out a shocked gasp.</p><p>“Oh… God… Ash…”</p><p>Ash was there in less than a second. Eiji was covering his mouth with both hands, his eyes wide with the gory sight in front of him.</p><p>A woman laid dead with several stabs against the bedroom wall, a pool of blood staining the carpet. Her long black hair was tangled in clear signs of struggle, and Ash could spot a knife near the body.</p><p>Just then, he sensed a faint change of light behind them and he turned around just in time to push Eiji out of the way of the bullet coming in their direction. A Chinese man in a black suit was pointing a gun with a muffler attached ready to shoot again, but he was not quick enough to avoid Ash’s powerful kick to his jaw. He pinned him down to the floor and twisted his arm just not strong enough to break it.</p><p>“Who are you?!” Ash barked at him.</p><p>“Oh? Ash Lynx himself” the man raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to adjust his jaw. Eiji had stood up from the floor and had grabbed his gun.</p><p>“I asked a question” Ash said again, twisting his arm a bit more.</p><p>The man hissed in pain. “Alright, alright! I was hired by Mr. Lee Lei Lung to kill his wife” he admitted.</p><p>“And?” Ash prompted.</p><p>“And that’s it!!” he said in pain.</p><p>Liar, Ash thought. No killer completes the job and stays there a few minutes more than necessary. The man was still in the apartment because there was something else to do. The man would be a useful source of information, but a crime scene was no place to talk.</p><p>“Eiji, we’re leaving. We’ll take this bastard with us” he declared, giving one quick knife-hand strike to the back of his neck.</p><p>The man fell limp on the floor and Ash stood up.</p><p>“Poor woman…” Eiji said, still recovering from the adrenaline of the moment “I wonder why his husband would kill her after marrying her less than a year ago…”</p><p>“I don’t know… but we’re going to find out”</p><p>Ash led Eiji out of the room and looked around. Something was still not right.</p><p>“I’ll go ahead and look for the woman’s ID on her handbag” Eiji said as he handed Ash the gun he had retrieved.</p><p>Ash nodded and walked over to the window, looking for any signs of Yut Lung, Dino, or anything that would make sense. Something in his heart clenched and he turned around just in time to see the man holding a knife less than a meter away behind Eiji who had not noticed his presence.</p><p>He felt his body move on its own, the scene unfolding in slow-motion before his eyes. He lifted the gun on his hand and barely aimed at the mercenary before he pulled the trigger. The bullet going through the man’s head deflected the knife just enough to cut Eiji’s side instead of his backbone.</p><p>“Eiji!” he heard himself scream.</p><p>Eiji held his side, confused and shocked.</p><p>“Eiji are you okay??” Ash asked, running to his side and inspecting the wound.</p><p>“Y-yeah… the cut is superficial” he said, looking at the man dead on the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I should’ve made sure he was unconscious. He was a pro after all…”</p><p>“Don’t worry” Eiji told him.</p><p>Ash looked around again, inspecting the apartment with his gaze. There was only one door he hadn’t opened yet and he was sure it was the bathroom. He walked in silence towards it and try to open it.</p><p>“Is it locked?” Eiji asked behind him.</p><p>“Bingo”</p><p>Whatever the mercenary was after, it was definitely there. The answer to several of their questions could be inside, and they were lucky enough to get there first.</p><p>“It’s locked from the inside” Ash observed “We’ll have to bust it open”</p><p>The blonde lifted the gun again and shot twice before kicking the door open. The sound echoed loudly inside the small bathroom, making Eiji jolt in place. In a fraction of a second, the deafening bang subsided and a weak cry filled the room instead.</p><p>Ash furrowed his brows confused, but Eiji opened his brown eyes wide in astonishment as he walked over to the bathtub and pulled the curtain open. There, completely alone and unprotected, there was a baby of about one-month-old.</p><p>Eiji carefully picked it up and looked back at Ash, who was still completely baffled looking at him.</p><p>“A baby??” he finally said.</p><p>Eiji was cradling the baby against his chest, trying to stop the crying.</p><p>“Ash, we have to get out of here”</p><p>Ash blinked trying to think straight and he noticed the sirens from the police very near them.</p><p>“Right. Let’s go”</p><p>He grabbed the woman’s handbag on his way out and they went down the stairs to meet Shorter.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Shorter said the minute he saw Eiji. “H-how?”</p><p>“No time to explain now. Let’s go”.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight” Shorter said “You found Lee’s wife dead and this tiny baby in a bathtub…”</p><p>“Yes” Eiji confirmed in a whisper as he successfully shushed the baby to sleep.</p><p>The trio was in Ash and Eiji apartment building now. Shorter was still trying to digest the story, and Ash…</p><p>Ash had simply stopped functioning. It was like the presence of the baby was something as frightening to him as a pumpkin. He was currently watching Eiji from afar, almost suspiciously.</p><p>“Okay… okay…” Shorter nodded. “So… now what?”</p><p>“We’ve got to find out more about it and return the baby as soon as possible” Ash declared.</p><p>“The mother is dead” Eiji almost scolded him with a look “before anything, we should make sure to keep him alive” he said “Shorter, can you go and get some stuff from the supermarket for me?”</p><p>“Sure thing”</p><p>“Okay… uh, we’ll need baby food, some clothing, and a bottle” Eiji instructed. Shorter grabbed a pen and a notepad to write his shopping list. “uh, we’ll need diapers too” </p><p>Shorter scrunched his nose and nodded. “By the way, uh… is it a boy or a girl?” he felt strange asking the question.</p><p>“I have no idea. I’ll check once I change the diaper”</p><p>“But how am I going to know what kind of clothes to buy?”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. “Right. If you buy something blue and turns out to be a girl it’s going to die right away, right?”</p><p>Shorter scratched the back of his neck slightly ashamed. “Okay, I get it”. And with that, he left the apartment.</p><p>A long silence stretched between Ash and Eiji before any of them spoke.</p><p>“How are you so good with babies?” Ash asked him, still too far away.</p><p>“I have a younger sister, remember?” he smiled “I took care of her when she was a baby too”</p><p>“Makes sense…” the blonde just said.</p><p>“If I didn’t know you, I would think you’re scared of this tiny human being” Eiji teased him with a grin.</p><p>“Good thing that you know me then” Ash replied quickly.</p><p>He sighed and sat down on the sofa, finally approaching Eiji.</p><p>“It’s not that I’m scared… It just makes me nervous.”</p><p>“Why?” he said, sitting down too.</p><p>“I don’t know really. I guess I get jumpy around things I’m not used to”</p><p>Eiji giggled. “It’s okay. I can take care of it until we figure out what to do”</p><p>“Thanks Eiji. We should be able to find out something about the mother soon”</p><p>They smiled and heard a small breathing sound coming from below. They both turned their heads instinctively. Eiji uncovered the head just enough to take a proper look at the baby’s face. The skin was light and fair, heavily contrasting with the long black eyelashes and fuzz on the head. Even though it mostly looked like a potato to Ash, he could still distinguish some Asian features on its face.</p><p>Just then, the baby stirred between Eiji’s arms and opened its eyes.</p><p>Ash and Eiji froze in place when they saw them.</p><p> </p><p>They were emerald green.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’M BACK!” Shorter screamed slamming the door open, all sweaty and tired. The baby started crying and Shorter covered his mouth in regret “Sorry…” he whispered.</p><p>Eiji tried to shush the baby again, but it was not so easy this time. He gave Shorter a reprimanding look.</p><p>“Did you find everything?” he asked looking over at the <em> several </em> bags Shorter had brought. Without opening any of them, he could spot a pacifier, clothing of different colors on different sizes, some toys, and tons of diapers.      </p><p>“I did. I was not sure what to bring so I actually brought <em> everything </em>”</p><p>“Good. Ash, take the baby. I’ll open the diapers and get my bed ready to change him… or her… we’ll find out”</p><p>Ash panicked as he was given the tiny human into his arms. “W-wait! I’m gonna drop it!”</p><p>“You won’t. You have the reflexes of a cat. It will be for 2 minutes only” Eiji encouraged him as he handed him the baby.</p><p>Ash held the bundle of blankets between his arms, feeling the weight and warmth of the head against his forearm. It was a strange sensation, a lot of conflicted emotions colliding inside him. He had never had the chance to hold a baby before, and he was absolutely glad it hadn’t been that way. If not, that baby would have been in a terrible place. Griffin didn’t have children either, so he never had the chance to even watch a baby from up close.</p><p> Now that he was aware of the situation, several thoughts popped into his mind. First of all, he couldn’t understand how far the Lees could get with how cruel they were. The assassin hadn’t left the apartment because he needed to kill the child, that much was clear now. That also led him to think about the baby’s mother. She knew what would happen and hid the child away from her against all her instincts, but it was worth it. She must have died without a scream too, not to wake the child and reveal where she hid it.</p><p>But above all, Ash noticed the sudden awareness of the contrast between him and the creature he was holding. He was corrupted, broken, stained, twisted, and rotten in so many ways; the life he was holding had just begun.</p><p>“Ash” Eiji pulled him out of his thoughts. “I’m ready”</p><p>“Oh, right” he said, handing him over the baby who had stopped crying looking up at Ash.</p><p>Eiji had everything ready on his bed and proceeded to change the diaper. Ash and Shorter waited in the living room.</p><p>“You okay?” Shorter suddenly asked.</p><p>“Uh? Oh, sure, sure…” he replied, still spacing out a bit. “Your family came to America thanks to the Lee’s right?”</p><p>“That’s what they always told me”</p><p>“You think you could go and talk to Yut Lung to try and get some info? I might shoot him on sight if I see him. I still don’t trust that snake”</p><p>“Sure. No problem”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a boy!” Eiji shouted from inside the room.</p><p>Shorter palmed Ash’s back almost as if congratulating him, and Ash swatted his hand away. Shorter giggled, noticing the faint blush on his friend’s cheeks. Just then, Eiji came out of the bedroom with the baby finally out of the blankets. He was wearing a white onesie, resting his head against Eiji, but with his green eyes open and looking around the room.</p><p>Shorter almost chokes. “No shit! He actually looks yours!” he blurted out.</p><p>Ash slapped him at the back of his head and Eiji giggled.</p><p>“Yeah… We just noticed he has green eyes too. He does look like he’s related to you”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ash said a bit worried. ”It’s almost as if you believed that I…”</p><p>“I don’t mean that” Eiji cut him off. “I know it’s just a coincidence”</p><p>Shorter was about to point out he had Asian features too and he actually looked like their lovechild, but he decided to stay with his mouth shut as his survival instincts suggested.</p><p>“So? What now?” he said instead.</p><p>“I’ll register the handbag. You go and talk to Yut Lung. Eiji… keep him alive until we figure something out”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xia Wang. The 25-year-old woman was a Chinese immigrant who had illegally stayed in the country after falling in love with a young American man. They were both working in the countryside, and had decided to get married as soon as possible. During one of his visits, however, Lee Lei Lung had seen the young and beautiful woman and decided to make her his wife. After a few questions, he found out about her lover and had sent his men to kill him. A simple car accident was enough to convince the police it had been just a terrible tragedy and nothing else. He had then approached the woman and threaten to send her back if she didn’t agree to marry him. It all worked according to his plan, but he never thought Xia was already expecting her lover’s child. One that would inherit his father’s green eyes.</p><p>The Lee brother felt completely humiliated after he saw the child. He kicked her out of the household, but then decided that was not enough. He would need to completely erase them both from this Earth to be able to start again.</p><p>That much they knew now after Ash found Xia’s ID inside her handbag and Shorter had returned from the Lee household. Yut Lung had been actually glad to tell him about the tragedy of his older brother. He smiled satisfied when he knew his brother’s plans had been frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>“I just cannot believe it…” Eiji finally said as he fed the boy a bottle of milk. “How can a person be so cruel?”</p><p>“I’m not even that surprised” Ash shrugged, his face resting on his hand.</p><p>“I told Yut Lung we had his… nephew, but he didn’t really care. It’s not like giving him the child would be a good idea either…”</p><p>“Is it a good idea that he knows what’s going on?” Eiji asked worriedly.</p><p>“Well… I know he wants to get revenge from his brothers… and if Lee Lie Lung wants the child dead, then Yut Lung it’s going to keep him alive” Shorter said.</p><p>“How about the local authorities?” Eiji suggested.  </p><p>“No.” Ash replied automatically. “What for? An orphanage, escaping, violence… All that assuming another assassin doesn’t find him first”</p><p>Shorter sighed. “Ash is right. He’s safer here. I bet Lee Lei Lung has no idea who took the baby”</p><p>The three of them stayed in silence, hearing the infant suck the bottle of milk.</p><p>“I should get going” Shorter finally said “Nadia must be worried sick about me. Plus, it’s not a smart move to stay here if I talked to Yut Lung. I’ll come tomorrow though. I can buy more stuff on the way here” he said, grabbing his phone from the table.</p><p>They said goodbye and they heard the door close behind him. It was Ash, Eiji, and the baby now.</p><p>“By the way,” Eiji said “should we give him a name?”</p><p>“What?” Ash almost chokes.</p><p>“Yeah… we cannot just call him ‘baby’ the whole time”</p><p> </p><p>Ash fought the blush spreading on his face.</p><p>He had been awfully good at hiding his feelings from everybody (or that’s what he told himself), but the recent events were making it difficult not to think about Eiji like <em> that </em>. Watching him hold a baby had stirred something strange inside of him. It was too much innocence in one scene, and now that he was asking him to look for names his head was spinning fast. He couldn’t even confess to him, and he was already struggling with the thought of them in such a domestic situation.</p><p>“Got any ideas?”</p><p>“N-no… I’m not good with names…”</p><p>“Hmmm… we should give him a name that gives him strength”</p><p>Ash considered this for a second. He searched on his vast mental database for names with that meaning.</p><p>“Aiden” he said flatly.</p><p>Eiji tilted his head. “Do you know what it means?”</p><p>“Born from fire, or the fiery one”      </p><p>Eiji smiled. “I like it” he said as he sat next to Ash. “Aiden”.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji looked beautiful like this, Ash thought. His face was tilted down, the lamp from the living room was faintly lightening the right side of his face. His brown round eyes were softly looking at the baby between his arms getting ready to sleep. Ash wondered how he could consider Eiji to be fragile when he was probably the only person in the gang capable of keeping a baby alive. </p><p>“Can you believe we arrived just in time to save him?” Eiji whispered still looking down.</p><p>“We didn’t get in time to save the mother though…” Ash muttered with a bit of guilt in his voice.</p><p>Eiji finally lifted his gaze. “We did all we could, Ash”</p><p>“I know, I know”</p><p>Eiji stood up. “We should sleep”</p><p>“Where‘s… uh, Aiden going to sleep?” the blonde asked. It felt strange to use a name he had chosen.</p><p> “I figured we could pull together two armchairs as a cradle. He might roll over and fall if we just leave him on a flat surface”</p><p>“Huh” Ash nodded. He didn’t think about stuff like that very often.</p><p> </p><p>Ash followed Eiji and pulled two comfy armchairs together in their bedroom. Eiji placed Aiden between them and let out a satisfied breath. He hadn’t noticed, but his shoulders were a bit tired from holding at least 4 kilograms the whole day.</p><p>“You okay?” Ash asked when he noticed the discomfort on the other’s face.</p><p>“Yeah… my shoulders hurt a bit that’s all”</p><p>It was in moments like these when Ash fought his own internal struggle. He still wondered when their closeness would be too much for Eiji to find it natural. Most of the time, he stopped himself from getting closer and avoided what could be a very awkward situation. Tonight, however, he stood behind Eiji and placed his hands on his shoulders. He used his thumbs to trace small circles on his back, working the muscles beneath.</p><p>“That feels good…” Eiji whispered, closing his eyes.</p><p>The room was silent. They could only hear Aiden’s steady and calm breathing filling the air.</p><p>“How’s your wound?” Ash asked, his right hand traveling south to lift his shirt and check the cut.</p><p>“It was nothing. The knife barely cut my skin”</p><p>“Look at you, acting all tough” Ash teased him as he resumed his work.</p><p>Eiji huffed amused. “Not really. You saved me again today” he said, slowly turning around.</p><p>And there he was again; wondering when this thing between them would be too much for Eiji. He didn’t push his luck and stepped back.</p><p>“You’ll cook something nice for me tomorrow then. Let’s sleep” he answered as he walked to the bathroom. “Oh, and <em> please </em>tell me this baby will sleep all the way through the night” he added.</p><p>Eiji giggled amused. “Sure Ash, sure”.</p><p> </p><p>Against all odds, the three of them slept safe and sound that first night.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>Let's appreciate this wonderful work by <a href="https://twitter.com/AkiosketchB?s=09">@AkiosketchB</a> on Twitter! </p><p>
  
</p><p>If you want to read me cry about Banana Fish, you can follow me on Twitter as <a href="http://twitter.com/Kamikama__?=09">@Kamikama__</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! <br/>Here's the second chapter for you all. Again, please forget about the timeline. Some events from the manga/anime are not exactly the same since Shorter is alive and Yut-Lung sided with our boys. Also, please excuse any baby-related inaccuracies. I did my research but I'm not an expert either. </p>
<p>Lastly, thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter! It really really helps me to keep improving and it motivates me a lot &lt;3. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Say S-H-O-R-T-E-R” the boy with purple hair cooed smiling.</p>
<p>“He’s not gonna talk yet, you dumbass” Ash rolled his eyes as he looked up from his computer to his friend.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’ve heard him say things before”</p>
<p>Aiden squirmed in Shorter’s arms before letting out a constricted sound that resembled a giggle.</p>
<p>“See?!” Shorter insisted.</p>
<p>“He’s amused by your stupidity” Ash countered “Besides, Aiden is like one or two months old. If anything, you should try to sensory-stimulate him with music, colors and stuff like that”</p>
<p>Shorter raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he turned his head to see him “How come you know about babies now?”</p>
<p>Ash blushed slightly and side-eyed the book he had got from the “New Parents” section of the bookstore yesterday. He knew that if he felt slightly nervous about Aiden, it was because he didn't know a single thing about babies. He remembered the girl who worked there congratulating him and wishing him the best.</p>
<p>“Common knowledge” he said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week had gone by since they found the baby. In spite of their efforts to find Aiden’s grandparents or any family member related to his mother, they couldn’t find a single clue. It was even harder to find who the father was or his family’s whereabouts without the older Lee knowing.</p>
<p>Shorter sighed. There was a question hanging in the air that neither Eiji, Ash, or him had dared to ask, but someone had to do it.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea of what to do with him if we cannot find his family?”</p>
<p>Ash stopped typing and turned around. “We have to find someone”</p>
<p>Shorter lifted Aiden on his arms and shushed him to sleep. “Okay, but what if we don’t”</p>
<p>So far, they had managed more or less okay. Eiji took care of him most of the time while Ash and Shorter were away, still trying to figure out a way to expose the whole Banana Fish deal. They still kept the existence of the baby as a secret, but it was getting quite hard in the last couple of days. The gang would notice Ash coming more sleep-deprived to their meetings, and someone had even pointed out a sweet-smelling scent in the room one day. It had been Ash’s t-shirt with a bit of baby powder Eiji had accidentally knocked over in the morning while he changed Aiden.</p>
<p>“You know if Eiji’s coming soon?” Shorter asked as he took a small teddy bear and moved it in front of Aiden’s sight. If Ash was not going to answer, it was better to change the topic. </p>
<p>“He should be here soon, he just went downstairs to get some more diapers. DAMN they go fast”</p>
<p>Just then, he heard the front door opening. Eiji came in holding some bags.</p>
<p>“Sorry I took long. There were a lot of people shopping today” he apologized as he left the bags on the table and went to hold Aiden straight away.</p>
<p>“It’s okay” Ash smiled “We’re not in a hurry today”</p>
<p>Shorter noticed his friend soften his eyes and voice at the mere sight of Eiji smiling down at the baby. He sighed remembering Alex was probably waiting for them an hour ago.</p>
<p>“…but we should get going anyways” he said as he approached Aiden “Bye little guy! Take care Eiji”</p>
<p>Ash blinked and nodded. “Yeah, see you later Aiden, Eiji”.</p>
<p>The two friends closed the door behind them and Shorter debated whether to speak again or not.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>He could wait a bit longer before insisting on the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The day had been uneventful so far for Eiji. After his morning shopping, he gave Aiden a bubble bath and changed him into clean clothing. He hoped to have some time to read the book Ash was trying so hard to hide from him. A breathy laugh escaped his lips when he remembered the moment he found the book under the sofa. Ash was definitely curious about the baby, and he had caught him staring at him several times, as if he was scared something would happen to him if he looked away. One night he had even checked if he was breathing with a mirror under his tiny nose. It made his heart ache to see him so worried about Aiden, but at the same time, he wished he could relax a bit. Dealing with Banana Fish was stressful enough.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by a consistent knock on the door, but he couldn’t open it yet. He was getting Aiden’s formula ready as he preheated the over for lunch.</p>
<p>“Coming!” he said as he took off his mittens. He motioned towards the door, but came back to Aiden when he saw him squirming on the sofa. For a two-month-old baby, Aiden stirred a lot.</p>
<p>When the Japanese opened the door, his eyes widened in disbelief and he tried to shut it close again as fast as he could, but an elegant leather boot stopped him from doing so. </p>
<p>“What kind of manners do your people have?” Yut-Lung inquired stepping inside.</p>
<p>Eiji stepped back, protecting Aiden with his arms. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“As I said, terrible manners” he commented, scrutinizing the condo with a judging look.</p>
<p>“Ash will know if you hurt him”</p>
<p>“Oh God, is that the vision you have of me?” he asked, but then reconsidered his past actions “well, I guess you’re right. However, I am not here to hurt you or… the child. I came without my bodyguards as you can see”</p>
<p>“I bet they are near though”</p>
<p>“True, but I’m here alone”</p>
<p>Eiji squinted. “What do you want” he insisted.</p>
<p>“I came to meet my nephew” he shrugged as if it was obvious. He was wearing a long red coat, his hair into an elegant side-braid with a red ribbon intertwined. “Can I not even look at him?” he smirked.</p>
<p>Eiji didn’t trust him one bit, but he still believed bad people could change. Besides, as Shorter had said, if Yut-Lung’s brother wanted the child dead, he was not going to please him.</p>
<p>Eiji uncovered Aiden’s face watchfully and held him close enough so that Yut-Lung could see him. He knew the story, but a part of him still doubted it was true. He needed to see the child in question to be certain of the rumors he had heard. The Chinese man leaned over, ready to see his brother’s evil dark eyes and the typical Lee features on his face, but he was shocked when the creature looked at him. He saw a pair of green eyes watching him, his little arms reaching for him and his tiny rosy lips curving up into a smile. There was not a single drop of Lee blood on that child.</p>
<p>Eiji noticed the faint blush spreading on the other man’s cheeks and repressed a side smile.</p>
<p>“You want to hold him?” he asked, ignoring Ash’s voice in his head shouting at him.</p>
<p>“M-me? Weren’t you slamming the front door on my face a minute ago?” he said offended.</p>
<p>“Aiden’s smiling at you. You cannot be <em>that</em> bad” Eiji noted.</p>
<p>Yut Lung looked at him bewildered<em>. This kid is going to get himself killed if he keeps trusting people like that</em>, he thought. He pressed his lips together but held his arms out anyway, like he was almost doing Eiji a favor.</p>
<p>“So his name is Aiden?” he asked nonchalantly as he was given the baby.</p>
<p>“Yes, we picked the name” Eiji smiled.</p>
<p> Yut Lung raised an eyebrow but kept silent. “So what? You’re thinking about keeping the baby?”</p>
<p>“N-no, the original plan was to return it to his family, but we haven’t been able to find the mother’s family or the father’s relatives” he admitted uneasily.</p>
<p>Yut Lung was going to make a smart comment, but he was interrupted when he felt something tugging at his hair. Aiden was suddenly interested in the red ribbon from his braid and had closed his fist around it. He was now trying to get some of his hair into his mouth. The Chinese man tried to distance himself from the offending baby.</p>
<p>“Okay, enough” Eiji giggled as he held him again.</p>
<p>Yut Lung looked at them. He thought for a moment with his arms crossed and then let out a sight.</p>
<p>“I could find them for you” he offered after a while.</p>
<p>Eiji looked truly surprised. “Why?” he asked.</p>
<p>The Chinese man furrowed his brows. “When is everybody going to stop questioning me so much?” he sulked and then came back to his usual indifferent tone “take it or leave it, but you’re preventing that child to be with his true family, one actually prepared to raise him”</p>
<p>Eiji felt a throb of guilt set in his stomach and lowered his eyes. “Okay…” he accepted. “But once you find them, we’ll be in charge”</p>
<p>“Whatever” he shrugged. “Well, I have more glamorous things to do than changing a diaper. My visit was meant to be brief” he added as he walked out the door.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another two long weeks passed and Ash had finally got the pictures serving as proof of the scandalous and sick doings of Golozine’s places. It had not been easy. Shorter and Eiji had to take turns taking care of Aiden, but they had managed. They gathered all the information and reports he made and handed it over to Max. It had cost them some new scars and a rush of adrenaline, but they had everything: Banana Fish's chemical composition, the lab experimentation results, the clinical reports from several subjects, Dino's tax fraud, the child-trafficking networks, clients, pictures, etc. Now, it was just a matter of time before everything was exposed to the media. Thanks to Shorter, things had gone way better than he had expected.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we did it” Shorter said, flopping down on the sofa. They had just returned from Max’s place after leaving all the documents in his hands.</p>
<p>Ash went over to the fridge and got three beers. They could finally celebrate their victory in peace. Eiji came out of the bedroom, silently closing the door after him. He turned around and gave Ash and Shorter a tired smile.</p>
<p>“<em>So? Are we finally celebrating?</em>” he asked almost in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yup. Finally. What’s up with your voice?” Shorter asked almost amused.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh?</em> Ah, I’m whispering. I just noticed. I try to keep Aiden sleeping as much as possible so I whisper all the time”</p>
<p>“You do? When I took care of him those three days you guys went to the library to get info about the drug, I tried to keep him awake”</p>
<p>“You what??” Eiji almost spits his beer.</p>
<p>“My grandma used to tell me that’s the only way babies sleep at night” he shrugged.</p>
<p> “So you kept him crying for three days??” it was Ash’s turn to turn around astonished.</p>
<p>Shorter made an offended noise “Who do you think I am?? Yut-Lung?? Of course not! We played and I taught him a bunch of stuff”</p>
<p>“And he was not crying?” Eiji asked again.</p>
<p>“Not at all. He laughed and rolled over” he chuckled as he remembered the scene.</p>
<p>“What exactly did you teach him?” Ash inquired.</p>
<p>“Well… a bunch of stuff as I said. I tried to teach him some English words but it didn’t work. I figured he would be better at Chinese…” he stated with eloquence, but then scratched his neck “…but that didn’t work either. I’m sure he learned something anyways. Then he watched me cook dinner-”</p>
<p>“Where on Earth did you leave him while you cooked?!” Eiji demanded</p>
<p>“Nadia was holding him!!” he quickly explained. “Jeez… you guys trust me a lot, don’t you?”</p>
<p>The three of them laughed and a comfortable silence extended between them. After such terrible and tough weeks, they needed a moment to let the peace sink into the atmosphere.</p>
<p>Ash raised his beer.</p>
<p>“No more wars or guns tonight. For our victory.”</p>
<p>Shorter smirked, proud of their work. “For the living”</p>
<p>Eiji smiled, his heart clenching with how lucky they were to be together tonight. “For us”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clank.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ash woke up the next morning, he felt his body incredibly light. It had been months or even years since he had rested so well. He turned around, ready to see Eiji’s sleeping face in the bed next to his, ready to feel the butterflies that had been invading his stomach every morning, but he was met with a cold and sick feeling instead.</p>
<p>The bed and the improvised cradle were empty.</p>
<p>He jumped to his feet, his soul almost leaving his body until he heard voices in the kitchen. He recognized them.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It cannot be..” </em>
</p>
<p>Eiji.</p>
<p>He remembered how to breathe again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry to disappoint you, but it’s the truth”</em>
</p>
<p>Another unmistakable voice. Yut Lung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the bedroom door with a glare ready on his face. He only bothered to put his jeans on, his hair disheveled. He missed the way Eiji’s cheeks turned slightly red when he turned around to see him, but the Chinese man didn’t.</p>
<p>The Lee raised an eyebrow at Eiji and smirked. “Satisfied living here, aren’t you Eiji?”</p>
<p>Eiji’s blush became more noticeable and tried to say something, but Ash interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Give me one reason not to throw you out of the window” Ash grumbled.</p>
<p>“Ash... he’s here to help” Eiji tried to explain, stepping between them.</p>
<p>“Really.” he deadpanned.</p>
<p>Yut Lung huffed, shifting his weight from his left to his right side.</p>
<p>“Sorry but this isn’t about you Lynx.”</p>
<p>“Great. Leave MY apartment then”</p>
<p>“As you wish” Yue shrugged as he turned around.</p>
<p>“WAIT!” Eiji stopped him. “Ash, I asked him to help us find something about Aiden’s relatives”</p>
<p>Ash was taken aback. “Why? We were investigating too. We had it under control”</p>
<p>“Ash, you know as well as I do that he can find someone quicker than us”</p>
<p>Ash kept glaring at the long-haired man and then clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tsk”</em>
</p>
<p>Eiji lowered his eyes. Aiden was looking at them from the sofa a few meters away. He sighed sadly remembering Yut Lung’s words.</p>
<p>“…actually, he did”</p>
<p>“What?” Ash turned around. “You found Aiden’s relatives??”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if what he heard in his words was relief, fear, skepticism, or apprehension. Maybe a mix of everything.</p>
<p>“You could say so. His only living relative is an alcoholic uncle in Seattle”</p>
<p>“What about the mother?”</p>
<p>“Nobody. She came here looking for a better life. She had nobody left either”</p>
<p>Ash turned his head to see Aiden. His heart broke a little when he heard him let out a happy noise, completely unaware of the situation he had born into. From the moment he had opened his eyes, everything around him was already burning. A part of him still believed he might have someone in this world to give him a happy childhood, but he was alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he wasn't. </em>
</p>
<p>“So? Are you coming up with a plan?” the Chinese man broke the silence.</p>
<p>Eiji raised his hands, scared of another possible fight between those two. “I think we should talk to see… um… maybe if we ask-“</p>
<p>“We’ll take care of him” Ash interrupted him.</p>
<p>Both Eiji and Yut-Lung stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>“Ash…”</p>
<p>“We’ll manage. We’ll keep him safe” he said again, almost as a promise to Aiden.</p>
<p>A long and dramatic sight interrupted the silence and Yue ran a hand through his shiny hair.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll leave it to you then. I’ll take the liberty of buying a few things for my almost nephew, I hope you don’t mind”</p>
<p>“We don’t need-“ Ash tried to protest, but the other man was already pushing Eiji out the door.</p>
<p>“Take care of the baby while Eiji here tells me what he might need. Try to keep him alive at least” he added with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Eiji looked over his shoulder to blink to an equally confused Ash, who was left alone with Aiden in the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gah!”</em>
</p>
<p>The blond turned around and approached the creature who was energetically kicking a cushion close to his feet.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit buddy” Ash told him with a soft smile as he picked him up. “I have no idea what am I getting myself into, but I promise to protect you for as long as you need it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Eiji found himself in a fancy area of New York, in what he guessed was an equally fancy baby store. They had entered Yut-Lung’s car and the driver had taken them to that place after hearing the Lee’s orders.</p>
<p>“Where’s the baby sleeping?” he asked in an uninterested tone.</p>
<p>“Uh, we pull two armchairs together and…”</p>
<p>The look the other man shot him made him stop talking.</p>
<p>“And here I was thinking you were the responsible one”</p>
<p>He approached one of the cradles, the most expensive-looking one to be more specific, and turned to see Eiji.</p>
<p>“How about this one? The gold details could give your plain and boring apartment some taste”</p>
<p>Eiji just rolled his eyes. “Are you buying us a cradle just as an excuse to criticize our home?”</p>
<p>Yue smirked. “Home?”</p>
<p>Eiji bit his tongue in regret. “Home, house, apartment… they are synonyms in the English language, right? Ah, I think that white wooden cradle would be just fine” he added quickly.</p>
<p>But fooling Yut Lung was like trying to cover the sun with a finger.</p>
<p>“You like him” he stated.</p>
<p>Eiji turned around in panic. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about”</p>
<p>“Not only that but you’re in love with him” he said, something close to amusement showing on his face.  </p>
<p>Eiji gulped, and then held his gaze. “I get it. You dragged me here so you could… extort me?”</p>
<p>“And there you go, making terrible assumptions about me again” he said, walking down the hallway as he inspected the items on the shelves. “No, I just find it very funny how stupid you both are”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Eiji said offended.</p>
<p>“Ugh… you know what? I don’t care. I don’t even know why I bother. Let’s get this shopping over with. Just pick whatever you need for that baby to stay alive and we’ll go. This will be my annual charity act”</p>
<p>Eiji stared at him, wondering what the hell this guy was talking about. He sighed and decided to just take advantage of what he was offering.</p>
<p>“His name is Aiden by the way”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s not just ‘baby’. He’s Aiden”</p>
<p>“Whatever” he said, as he picked an elegant baby rattle from the shelf.  It was handmade, with the shape of a white bunny with long ears. He tilted his head when he saw the green buttons the rabbit had as eyes. He caught Eiji staring at him and turned his face away, but the toy was still in his hand. “Let’s go”.</p>
<p>They left the store an hour later with several shopping bags in their hands. Eiji was now talking a bit more confidently to Yue, letting him know about the interesting things he had learned during the last month with Aiden. The Chinese man rolled his eyes and let out tired sighs, but didn’t interrupt Eiji on their way to the car. It was a strange situation, but somehow made sense for both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few meters away, another Lee watched them leave the store. The twisted smile that curved on his lips was definitely far too different from the one Ash was happily watching in Aiden right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter as @Kamikama__</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long for this update! Life has been... crazy. Thank you so much for the lovely comments you left in the previous chapter, they really motivate me to keep writing. (Also, I haven't proof-read for mistakes, but I wanted to post this today anyways. I'll correct mistakes soon, so bare with me in the meantime!)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How come none of Aiden’s clothes fit him anymore??” Shorter asked, struggling to get the baby into one of his onesies. He got a tiny but powerful kick on his cheek as an answer. “Aiden! C’mon! I’m trying to help you here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got him that onesie like a month and a half ago, Shorter” Ash explained, swatting his hands away from Aiden and taking him into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden had been growing FAST. Now that he had a bit more time, Ash spent most of his afternoons with Aiden and the anxious feeling he had at the beginning was finally fading. Their routine was definitely more balanced than the first weeks too. Eiji took care of Aiden in the mornings while Ash visited his guys, and the blond spent his afternoons with him while Eiji went out to work as a part-time photographer for a local magazine. Shorter dropped by at least twice a week to give Aiden his dose of tummy tickles and funny faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. It had been nice for a few weeks now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Shorter inquired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I went shopping yesterday. Give me the striped shirt and pants I bought him”  Ash said, looking at the shopping bag near the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter opened the bag and rummaged through its contents. He got Ash the navy and white outfit, but his eyes lingered inside the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got Aiden… a matcha chocolate bar?” Shorter asked, confused. He turned his head just in time to see Ash blushing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, you dumbass. He cannot eat that” he said, trying to hide something in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter grinned.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I see! So… shall I assume this was a gift for Eiji?” he asked in a feigned politeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I assume you want your ass kicked out of here?” Ash countered in the same tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter let his weight fall on the bed behind him in a defeated motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooohh c’mon Ash! I thought we were friends! How long are you going to try and hide it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash continued dressing Aiden without meeting Shorter’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hide what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you since you were fourteen. I’ve never seen you fall head over heels for someone. Anybody” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash finished dressing Aiden up and left him inside the white cradle beside Eiji’s bed.He turned around and let out a long tired sigh, finally meeting Shorter’s demanding eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. I like him” he confessed in a plain expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter had an unimpressed look on his face and he crossed his arms, like he wasn’t buying Ash’s act at all. Ash held his gaze a few more seconds, and when he realized it was impossible to hide how deeply in love he was with Eiji, he let his weight rest on the window sill behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK, FINE!  I’m dying to kiss him every single day, Shorter” he said, burying his face behind his hands. “I wake up every morning feeling this…  this… thing in my stomach when I look at his face in the bed next to mine” he blurted out, gesturing near his stomach. “My hands itch to touch him a bit longer… to tell him that…” he struggled as he scratched his scalp “FUCK!” he swore, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter listened to him, nodding with a knowing smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Ash admitted with a tired huff. He felt lighter now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. First step is done” Shorter nodded satisfied. “Now… why the hell haven’t you told him yet??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?? What are the odds??” Ash asked almost in panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter blinked twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seriously that dense? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are the odds?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really?” he asked and waited for an answer, but since Ash seemed to be so lost, he stood up to hold him by the shoulders. “Ash! Everybody in the gang thinks you two are together!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Ash blushed, trying to sound offended and angry, but with no success. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame them?? You two already behave like a couple!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not!” Ash said, feeling like a preschooler when the words left his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eiji told me you kissed him once!!” he shook him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to pass a message!” he explained, but there was no way Shorter would buy that. He blinked confused at the other man’s words. “Wait… Eiji told you I kissed him?? What else did he tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter turned around and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not telling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash suppressed the urge to yell at him or slap him in the head. He gritted his teeth instead and watched the bastard smirk at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to know, you should talk to him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An amused giggle startled them both. They turned around to see Aiden looking at them with those huge green eyes. Ash’s temper immediately calmed down, and he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it sound like it’s easy” the blond finally said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not, I get it, but things would become easier for both of you if you are honest with each other” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s disgusted? What if he wants to leave? What would happen to Aiden?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter took his sunglasses and put them on as he stretched his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he isn’t?” he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash stood there, thinking about the possibilities. He had considered all the things that could go wrong if he confessed and his feelings were not mutual, but he hadn’t imagined how their lives would be if for once, he could be happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways” Shorter said, walking to the living room “I should get going. I need to help Nadia with the restaurant tonight” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash heard him open the door and he followed him just before he closed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shorter!” he called him “Do you… do you really think he likes me too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter turned his head and smiled confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash Lynx: gang leader, intellectual genius, mistaken for a model, father-by-accident… and a total blockhead.” he just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash blinked and then recomposed his usual cool attitude with a smile. “Shut up, you baldie” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter closed the door behind him and Ash felt truly hopeful for the first time in his life. Shorter was right about everything. He needed to admit his feelings out loud to someone to feel better. Besides, nothing good could come out of burying his feelings for so long. He needed to be straightforward and honest with Eiji, he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made coffee for two and decided that he would tell Eiji that night. Even if Eiji rejected him, it was better to figure out what to do right away. He swallowed the lump on his throat. He was nervous, and he felt kind of silly because of that. He had been in a thousand situations in which his life had been at risk, and he always kept a cold mind to decide and survive. Now that he had decided to confess, his heart was pounding inside his chest, and he felt his stomach clench with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaa.. ga-ga!” Aiden’s happy scream made him blink and his anxiety subsided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up Aiden? Are you nervous too?” he asked him with a soft smile. “I’m nervous as hell” he continued, making a mental note to cut down on the swear words in front of the child. “Eiji is awesome, you know? When he rescued you some months ago, he seemed so determined and strong. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he corrected himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden looked at him attentively, closing his fists on the wooden bars of the cradle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re incredibly lucky to have him” he continued. “Well, tonight we’ll see if I’ll continue being lucky” he said, squatting to be at the same eye-level as the baby “but I promise I’ll never leave you alone, whatever Eiji’s answer may be, Aiden” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath wondering how he would ever be able to fulfill that promise if Eiji wanted him far away. He shook his head and stood up, ready to make dinner. If he was going to confess, he might as well go all out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the clock struck 10 pm, the worry inside Ash’s gut became undeniable dread. He tried to convince himself that Eiji was not picking up his phone because he must be working until late. Right. He might be working on a night photoshoot or something. It was not the first time Eiji took a bit longer at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to call Shorter when an incoming call with Eiji’s name appeared on screen. An immediate wave of relief washed over him. He answered the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not gonna cook dinner ever again if you don’t pick up your phone” Ash huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? Doesn’t the Lynx make a perfect submissive wife?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a deep and foreign voice said on the other side, making Ash’s blood cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? Where’s Eiji?” the blond asked, his voice deep in a growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eiji’s here with me. Well, he’s not really here since he’s unconscious…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you DARE to touch him. What THE FUCK do you want?” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Straight down to business I see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other man said rather amused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can get Eiji back right away. The only thing I really need from you is that small ball of skin and bones you decided to take in for some reason”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want Aiden in exchange for Eiji?” Ash asked in shock, his stomach feeling sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You named him?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man laughed at the other side of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash’s rage was palpable in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you Lee’s are the same disgusting shit, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you already know who’s talking. Well, if you want to see Eiji alive, bring the child to the abandoned building near the Harbour at midnight. Don’t try any funny stuff, I’ll know it. Come alone”.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other said as he hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash stared trembling at the black screen of the mobile in his hands. His mind was working as fast as he could, but nothing came to his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana.. aaah!” Aiden called him, clasping his bunny-shaped rattle between his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash looked at him and took a deep breath. There was no time to panic. He had to do this right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later, Ash showed up in the abandoned building with a bundle of blankets between his arms. Lei Lung had Eiji kneeling in front of him. The japanese man had his right cheek red and swollen, and his hands tied behind his back. Behind Eiji, Yut Lung stood wearing a red robe and his hair braided in two loops. He had a cold look on his face that didn’t waver when Ash glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash Lynx himself” the older Lee nodded satisfied. “I see this Japanese boy here is truly an important pet for you” he said as he lifted Eiji’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands off him” Ash growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash!” Eiji spoke, his brown eyes filled with terror “Why on Earth are you here?! Get Aiden safe!” he yelled desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaww.. You grew fond of him?” Lei Lung mocked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard-!” Eiji screamed, but his protest was interrupted by Yut-Lung’s slap on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, Okumura” he simply said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji remained with his head lowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring the child?” Lei-Lung asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you see I have him right here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I cannot see him. Show me his face.” Lei-Lung pressured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ASH, DON’T!” Eiji screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Eiji’s dismay, Ash uncovered Aiden’s face, showing the baby’s dark hair and green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is really him” Lei-Lung said surprised. “I would recognize those filthy eyes anywhere” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release Eiji and I’ll give you the baby” Ash growled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works” the Lee told him, shoving Eiji’s face to the ground to prove his point. “Yut Lung here will get the baby first, and then I’ll release your precious Eiji” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash gritted his teeth, hugging Aiden closer as Yut Lung walked in his usual elegant manner. When he was just half a meter away from him, he glared at him like a wild beast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this” he muttered, still holding Aiden tight between his arms. “The moment you take him, I’ll make sure to hunt you down the most painful way I can” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yut Lung held his gaze with an impassive smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash Lynx…” he said “still distrustful as ever” he whispered, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash blinked twice, and suddenly, it made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*Two hours before* </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Ash frantically looked for his revolver on the top shelf of his closet, he felt his heart racing with fear. Whenever he had to do this before, it was his own blood he usually had to shed to save someone else. Now, he couldn’t even think about trading Aiden for Eiji. It was something that only made sense in the sickest of minds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just when he was reloading his gun, he felt his mobile vibrate with a new message. In his confusion, he had to read the text twice to get it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[From: Sing. ]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’ve got you covered. Go and trust us. Hurry.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked twice and swallowed the heavy slump on his throat. Sing had him covered. There was no time to ask questions, and for once, he had to follow a plan it was not his. For once, he had to just trust in other people. He could do this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash saw Yut Lung extend his arms in front of him with a side-smile, ready to hold Aiden in his arms. His heart hammered in his chest, knowing that one single mistake now would cost both Eiji and Aiden’s lives. He looked at the young Lee again, and against all his instincts, he handed the bundle of blankets to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of silver caught Ash’s eyes as he saw Sing’s signature Flying Dragon Fang swirl around Lei-Lung’s neck. In just a millisecond, Sing’s gang and his own gang appeared out of nowhere inside the building, and were surrounding Lei-Lung’s men, doubling them in number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-?” Lei Lee tried to speak, but he finished his sentence in a strangled noise instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bodyguards tried to reach for their guns, but Sing’s voice resonated in the empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop the guns or he’s dead!” Sing ordered the bodyguards, tightening the wire around the man’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash didn’t know when, but he was currently with his revolver on his hands, pointing at the oldest Lee almost automatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t shoot him” Yut Lung told him, his voice neutral and calm. “I have other plans for him” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash swallowed the urge to pull the trigger, not because the snake told him to, but because he ran to free Eiji instead. He knelt down behind him, taking his pocket knife to cut the ropes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eiji, are you okay?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Aiden??” he asked instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yut Lung has him…” he said, looking over to where Yut Lung stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash looked at him completely bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? You knew he was on our side? Even after he slapped you?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know for sure… but after watching him hold Aiden before, I knew he wasn’t capable of doing something like this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash huffed a smile and was tempted to pull Eiji into a hug, in front of everybody’s eyes. Luckily, Yut-Lung’s voice was heard above all the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be the head of the Lee clan from now on” he said in a resolute tone. “My brother here will be… unavailable for some time” He was dangerously close to his brother, still holding Aiden in his arms. “Is this what you wanted, big brother?” Yut Lung almost whispered to him. “You killed that woman for your ego, for your power… just like my mother” he added with venom in his words. “I’m taking all that away from you now, and more. Just wait and see” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei Lung tried to talk, but the lack of air in his lungs made him collapse on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash and Eiji walked to where Yut Lung stood, and the young men returned a very confused Aiden to Eiji. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, he’s getting quite heavy…” he commented, his voice uninterested, but he didn’t meet Eiji’s eyes. He turned around and gave Sing a quick nod before leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them to the Lee mansion!” Sing commanded his men with his grip still tight on his weapon. He turned around and gave Ash and Eiji a confident smile before leaving with his men. Ash knew they owed Sing several explanations, but there would be time for that later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss!” Ash suddenly heard several of his men call him. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bones, Kong and Alex were suddenly right next to him, but their attention was drawn to the creature Eiji was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way…” Bones said, covering his mouth with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!!” Alex gasped “Ash… is this your kid or something??” he blurted out as he saw the child’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji supressed a giggle as Ash struggled to find an appropriate tone for a situation like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot to explain, I know” Ash agreed. “This is Aiden. For now, all you need to know is that you must protect this child as if it was my kid” Ash stated with a commanding voice “...because he is. Kind of” he added a bit softer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the Boss!” Alex yelled. “Look around the area for any other of Lee’s men!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a general “Yes!” and all of them started to secure the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, tell the gang to gather tomorrow at 11:00 am in the condo. We owe everybody a fair explanation of what happened, but right now I just want to get Aiden home. Tell Sing to come too”:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it” Alex just said. “We parked a car outside. Bones can drive you home” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was two in the morning when Bones left the apartment. He was mesmerized with Aiden’s eyes, but he soon realized the poor creature was WAY past his sleeping time. Aiden was crying with all his might, complaining about how tired he was after a day like this. </span>
  <span>Now, he was peacefully sleeping after his final bottle of formula, and not even the hisses coming from the living room could wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch! And you say I’m the sloppy one?” Eiji complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still then! Your cheek is all red and swollen. How did this happen again?” Ash asked him, trying to distract him from the cold and stingy sensation of the alcohol against the wounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yut Lung slapped me before too” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, how could I forget” Ash rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand though… he needed to make it seem believable” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ash asked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lei-Lung kidnapped me after work. He pulled me into his car and put a wet cloth over my mouth and nose. I don’t remember anything after that until I woke up in the Lee mansion” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was the snake there too?” he asked as he continued cleaning his cuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He woke me up. I couldn’t speak, but when his brother entered the room, he told Lei-Lung he had spent time with me to get more information about the baby. Apparently, he saw us the day we went shopping” Eiji explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come he trusted Yut Lung after watching him go shopping with you?” Ash asked with his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji let out a sad huff. “You wouldn’t believe it. Yut Lung was thrown across the room, slapped on the face, humiliated in front of me. He swore he would never betray his brothers, that he had only spent researching about Aiden because he wanted to bring him as an offering to him” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t picture Yut Lung begging at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he believed him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After some minutes, he asked him to slap me on the face, and well… he did” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash didn’t like it, but he could see why he had to do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” he said still doubting his own words. “Do you think we can really trust him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he was the one to tell Sing what was going to happen” Eiji assured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash let out a tired sigh. He was so exhausted that he didn’t even want to keep thinking about the snake and his motives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost lost you today again” Ash said, puting the cotton ball on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t. But I must say I was surprised you took Aiden with you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not going to trade him, please, don’t ever think that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” Eiji said, and his warm fingers were caressing the side of his face. “I trust you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash swallowed as he was suddenly aware of how close they were. There was only a small lamp casting its light in the living room, and it was so silent he was scared Eiji could hear his heart hammering on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you too” Ash said, and he pressed his forehead against Eiji’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re safe…” Eiji whispered, and the hand in his cheek travelled to his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash debated internally. Once again, he was in a situation where he didn’t know where to draw the line. Was it too much if he held Eiji’s hand? But they had already done that. Was it too much if he interlaced their fingers this time? Could he kiss his cheek? How could he ever transmit his feelings to him? How could he let him know that he had been thinking all day about tonight? There was too much at risk, too many consequences, too many promising looks and touches that left Ash with butterflies inside his stomach. He needed to think about it, he needed to look for the right words to-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eiji kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short and chaste kiss to his lips, but it was real. Ash had barely had the time to flutter his eyes closed and open in one second. Eiji was now looking at him with a shy smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed worried” Eiji said, and even though he could see him smiling, Ash could see how nervous he really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was…” Ash whispered, still in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I shouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not anymore…” Ash finished his sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji blinked at him, trying to understand what this meant as a reply. His expression changed from shock to relief just a second before Ash pulled him in for another kiss. It was soft, careful, just barely pressing their lips together. Ash couldn’t believe how this slight touch could send a spike of adrenaline through his entire body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eiji... “ Ash said, looking straight into those beautiful brown pools. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji blushed a little, but he smiled, clearly relieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you have no idea how I almost faint after I kissed you. I thought I had made a terrible mistake” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” he assured him, and kissed him again to prove his point. “I never thought you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither” Eiji breathed out a soft laugh, but his eyes were covered in tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eiji… I love you” Ash finally said, and the words came easier that he thought. “I’ve loved you for some time now” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji’s eyes went wider and tears started flowing like a river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too…” Eiji stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged and let some happy tears escape their eyes. Ash’s embrace really transmitted all the feelings he had been fighting for so long, and Eiji’s gentle caresses to his hair soothed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Are we raising Aiden as a couple then?” Eiji finally spoke, wiping some last tears from his face with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash let out an amused sound. “We’re not following the usual stages, don’t you think? We first adopted, and now we’re confessing…” he kissed him once again, just because it was not enough yet. It would never be enough. “Of course, he’s going to get the best and weirdest couple ever. With the scariest uncles too” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji smiled excited. “We need to tell Max then. We could use some help…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That guy is already a grandpa and he doesn’t know. He’s gonna kill us for keeping this…” Ash ran his fingers through his hair. There was a new type of nervousness forming on his belly. The good kind. “What about your family??” he suddenly asked worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… we’ll come up with something” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It needs to be something good” Ash commented with wide worried eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll think about it tomorrow” Eiji said, pressing his index finger against Ash’s lips, who just nodded in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you sleep in my bed tonight?” Ash asked him, almost timidly. “I need you close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji took his hand and pressed a kiss on it. “Let’s go” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, they slept safe and sound that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXTRA SCENE: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN’T CALL ME YESTERDAY?!”</em> Shorter screamed completely exasperated on the other side of the line. Sing squinted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re okay! I swear they are!!” Sing apologized for the millionth time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“No but seriously!!!”</em> he huffed <em>“Didn’t you think I would be of help??” </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shorter…” Sing began with a serious tone. “I called you… but Nadia answered the call” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Nadia… Oh…”</em> Shorter’s anger suddenly stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about who I was talking to… and I told her I needed to talk to you right away and I needed you near the Harbour ASAP”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Oh…”</em> Shorter sounded worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She… is very scary” Sing said, remembering Nadia’s voice. “She told me you were working at Chang Dai’s and that I could go and wash the dishes if I needed you so soon” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence stretched between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I see Sing. I get it now…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… she’s always so nice that I got shivers just from his cold voice alone” he shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Yeah… my sister can be scary…OH SHIT! She’s here!”</em> he heard on the other side of the line <em>“See you at Ash’s place today! OUCH!” </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sing could hear Nadia’s voice and a slap just before the call ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His respect for Shorter had grown even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! I'm still struggling to write action scenes, but I hope you guys could more or less imagine the scene. From now on, I would like to make it a more "slice of life" kind of fic, so hope for lots of wholesome moments with Aiden growing up! <br/>As always, coments are always appreciated! </p>
<p>You can follow me on Twitter as @Kamikama__</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Aiden's birthday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have some slice of life to soothe your heart.<br/>Also, in this AU, Jessica and Michael were not kidnapped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash leaned on the doorframe of the room. The morning sun was just beginning to enter through the window, and the silence of the apartment allowed Ash to listen to Aiden’s calm and even breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>If you had asked him a year ago, he would’ve never imagined this would be his life now. A year. A little more than a year had passed since they found Aiden in that bathtub. He turned their lives upside down, but they had had so many blessings since then. One of which, of course, was his relationship with Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” the man in question whispered behind him, his eyes half-closed by how early it still was. </p><p>“Yeah…” he whispered back “it couldn’t be better”.</p><p>Eiji wrapped his arms around his waist. “It could. I’ll make us some breakfast”. </p><p>Ash threw his head back and closed his eyes, hearing his stomach agree. “Yes please…”</p><p>Eiji let out a breathy laugh on Ash’s neck followed by a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>“Help me and we’ll get it done faster”</p><p> </p><p>They closed Aiden’s door and started brewing some coffee. Eiji started making scrambled eggs and Ash put two matching cups on the kitchen table. He sat down and started checking his phone, his right leg restlessly fidgeting. </p><p>“Are you nervous for today?” Eiji asked him with an amused smile. </p><p>“Oh?” the blond looked up. “I guess I’m a bit anxious. It’s the first time we’ll get everybody in the apartment”</p><p>“Mhm…” Eiji hummed. He served the eggs on a plate and put it on the table. </p><p>“Also… it’s the first time I’ll be celebrating a birthday… willingly at least. And it’s Aiden’s birthday”</p><p>“You want everything to go smoothly” Eiji completed the idea, pouring coffee on their mugs.</p><p>“Well, obviously. I want him to remember this as the best birthday ever”</p><p>“Ash” Eiji smiled, sitting in front of him “He’s turning one today, and yes I hope everything goes well, but if we happen to forget something that’s okay too. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to see everybody” </p><p>Ash looked at those reassuring eyes from across the table and smiled too. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right” he nodded.</p><p>A comfortable silence stretched between them as the apartment got brighter and brighter. </p><p>“So? Who’s coming today?” Eiji asked, taking both cups to the sink and starting to wash them. </p><p>“Let’s see” Ash said, taking a notepad from the coffee table in the living room. He returned to the kitchen and looked through the list. “Max is coming with Jessica and Michael, Alex, Bones, Kong and Sing promised they would visit too. Shorter… well, we don’t even have to confirm that. He’s getting the cake from the bakery on his way here. Nadia is coming too…” he checked the names on the list. “What about Ibe? Did he text you?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, he did. Forgot to tell you” Eiji informed him.</p><p>“Alright. And uh… the snake?”</p><p>“Yue is coming too” </p><p>“I’ll never get used to you calling him Yue” Ash protested.</p><p>Eiji laughed amused and rolled his eyes. “Well, too bad I guess” </p><p>Ash shook his head. “That makes...eleven guests… plus us… that would be 14 people here. Holy shit...” </p><p>“Too many?”</p><p>“I’m not a social butterfly like you. I enjoy my time alone” he sighed “But once a year is fine I guess” Ash said as he stood.</p><p>Eiji patted his hands dry and stood in front of Ash. “What about your birthday?”</p><p>“I’ll spend it alone with you” </p><p>Eiji threw his arms around Ash’s neck. “What about my birthday?” </p><p>Ash squinted his eyes and pretended to think about it, resting his hands on Eiji’s hips. “Okay… I guess two days a year is fine”</p><p>“What about-”</p><p>“No” he cut him off with a playful kiss. “You’re mine for the rest of the year” he declared, sweeping Eiji off his feet and carrying him around as he tried to leave small and tickling kisses on his neck. Eiji laughed and squirmed in his embrace, holding tighter and moving his feet in protest. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji loved how happy and free Ash had become. Of course, it was not something that happened overnight, but Eiji saw him smile more often and turn his feline-like nature from a wild beast into a more playful house cat. He now used his quick reflexes and reactions to catch Aiden right before he fell whenever he tried to take his first steps holding onto furniture. He used that brilliant brain of his to stimulate Aiden’s, reading to him every night, challenging his motor-skills when he knew was right. The only thing that remained the same was Ash’s protectiveness over both Eiji and Aiden. Eiji could hear him every night when Ash got up to double-check that all doors and windows were locked, and when they went grocery shopping, he was conscious of Ash’s protective arm over his shoulder. But that was obvious, Eiji thought, given that it was impossible to make his body and mind forget all they had gone through. Still, he could say they were happy, and his heart swole with love whenever they had moments like this in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Ash!” Eiji said between laughs “Come on, put me down, I have to shower and start baking the cookies for the guests!”</p><p>Ash squeezed him once more before finally putting him down with a satisfied sigh. </p><p>“Alright, I know. I’ll help with the decorations” he agreed “How many balloons do you want?” </p><p>“All of them. Of every color”</p><p>“On it” </p><p>A loud cry foreshadowed a change in their plans. </p><p>Ash nodded with his eyes closed. “You take a shower. I’ll apply Aiden his teething gel… and then get on with the decorations”</p><p>“Thanks, Aslan” Eiji said almost apologetically before disappearing inside the bathroom. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ash entered Aiden’s room and found the little guy kicking one of his teddy plushies with terrifying anger. He was wearing the blue pajamas with bikes and cars that Shorter had got him a few days ago. </p><p>“Heeey… are your teeth causing trouble again?” Ash asked him, extending his arms and picking him up. Aiden was already 9 kilograms and it showed everytime Ash bent his back to hold him. “Can I see?” </p><p> </p><p>Aiden kept crying, his green eyes reddened by his tears. Ash had read that teething was a really tough process for both the parents and the baby. However, nothing he had read on those parentings books had prepared him to feel so powerless when he saw Aiden cry. When Aiden’s first tooth had started to appear a few months ago, Eiji placed a hand on his shoulder and told him it was something natural to happen. They couldn’t prevent Aiden from feeling the pain completely, but they could be there to hug him and comfort him as much as they could. At first, it frustrated Ash to see Aiden cry and know there was nothing he could do, but it was one of the lessons that had made him grow too. </p><p> </p><p>“This might hurt a bit” Ash said, holding the tiniest amount of gel on his finger and carefully applying it to Aiden. After a few more screams and squirms, Aiden finally calmed down. “I almost forgot! Happy birthday buddy! You’re officially one today!” Ash congratulated him, holding him high in the air. </p><p>Aiden stared at him for a few seconds, and then wriggled his legs and arms excitedly, smiling wide and showing off his four front-teeth as proof of how big he was. </p><p>“Today we’re having a lot of people… If I’m very honest I’m a bit anxious about it, but they all come to celebrate you” Ash explained with a smile, rustling through the dresser’s drawers. He had also read it was important to talk to children like they understood every word, because eventually they would. “I think you should wear this today. It’s a special occasion after all” he said, holding a light-blue shirt with tiny dogs as print, and a pair of comfortable grey cotton pants. </p><p> </p><p>He started changing him as he let his mind think about this past year. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden had provided them with the perfect environment for both he and Eiji to grow as people. For Eiji, taking care of Aiden was a blessing. He felt useless after his injury, and sometimes he felt he was a burden for Ash too. After Ash had told him to go back to Japan when they were in Cape Cod, Eiji thought the whole trip had been pointless. However, once they found Aiden, he knew he had saved somebody’s life. They had changed a little baby’s destiny and now they were trying to give him the best future they could. Of course, everything got even better when he knew Ash loved him back. There was nothing more he could ask for. Well… maybe he could wish his family was closer or could visit more often. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji had gathered the courage to call them one day, and tell them about Aiden. Of course, he changed the story a bit. It had been something nerve-racking to do since he came out and told them about the adoption all at once. After telling his mom, dad and sister he had fallen in love in America and adopted a baby, he had to wait at least 10 minutes of yells and excited screeching sounds from his sister before he could utter another word. He had put Aiden on his lap and everybody on the other side of the screen melted at the sight of such a sweet angel. When his mother had asked if Eiji’s girlfriend was a single mother, Eiji scratched the back of his neck and corrected her saying <em> “single father” </em>. It took a minute for everybody to get it, but again his sister Umi was the first one to cover her mouth and scream in excitement. Just then, Ash sat down next to Eiji and attempted to introduce himself in what Eiji thought was the most nervous he had ever seen him. </p><p> </p><p>That had been a great day. </p><p> </p><p>“There! You’re ready to go” Ash said, buttoning up the last bit of his shirt. </p><p>He carried him to the living room and put him inside his playpen. Ash connected his phone to the speakers and played some music. When Aiden was around four months old, he tried to look for baby songs to entertain him, but he soon realized Aiden hated them. Today Ash was in the mood for something English-like, so he selected “Clocks” by Coldplay. </p><p>Aiden crawled around in erratic but energetic movements, looking around and deciding what he wanted to play with. Once Ash started blowing up the balloons, Aiden sat in front of the little toy piano (courtesy of Yut-Lung) and moved his hands over the keyboard. </p><p>Ash smiled. Aiden was a very good observer. Sometimes he stopped whatever he was doing to focus on what was happening around him and he just… stared. Concentrated, like trying to figure out the science or magic behind it. Ash found it fascinating. </p><p>“Those are looking great!” Eiji commented as he entered the room, his hair still a bit wet. </p><p>“Aiden did most of the job” </p><p>“Oh I bet” Eiji agreed with a smile. He turned his head to look at the baby, but he tilted his head after a second. “Ash…” he said with a frown.</p><p>“What is it?” Ash blinked, following the other’s eyes and feeling he skipped a heartbeat.</p><p>“It’s…” Eiji continued staring “is it me or is he playing the same note as the song?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>They both kept silent. The song kept playing in the background with its signature chorus and the piano melody. They were two notes, and Aiden repeated them out of rhythm, but they were definitely the same as the song. </p><p>“They are” Ash said, surprised. </p><p>“Oh wow… he has a good ear” </p><p>“We should blame Shorter for blasting music since he was like two months old” </p><p>Eiji chuckled. </p><p>“And maybe also Yue since he got him the little piano. I think he really likes it”</p><p>“Mmm… yeah, I guess” Ash granted him that. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll feed Aiden and then help you set everything ready” </p><p> </p><p>Ash nodded and resumed his task. There was a lot to do, but the notes coming out of that little piano playing made it all better. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>At four o’clock Max, Jessica and Michael knocked on the door. They had dressed up for the occasion and were carrying two big gifts wrapped in yellow paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my grandson!” Max shouted as he entered, making his way directly to the living room where Aiden played with shape blocks. </p><p>“Max!” Jessica scolded him. </p><p>Eiji chuckled. “It’s okay, make yourselves at home” Eiji greeted her, taking the presents and leaving them in a designated area on a table. “Shorter just arrived. He’s making room in the fridge to put the cake” </p><p>“Ash!” Michael said excitedly when he saw the blond man. He ran towards him and hung from his neck. Ash caught him mid-air and almost fell forward. </p><p>“Michael! You’re taller!” he said as he hugged him back “How have you been? Is Max as embarrassing as always?”</p><p>“He’s not <em> that </em>bad…” </p><p>“<em> I heard that!” </em></p><p> </p><p>They both laughed and turned around to see Max holding Aiden in his arms. </p><p>“I still cannot believe you kept him secret for months” Max said in a not-really-resentful voice. </p><p>“I want to play with Aiden!” Michel said “Can I? Ash?”</p><p>Ash looked down at Michael’s dark eyes sparkling. He ignored the apprehensive feeling he got whenever he saw another person interact with him, and smiled.</p><p>“Sure” </p><p>“Make sure to be gentle and careful, okay?” Jessica warned him, sensing Ash’s concern. </p><p>“Obviously” Michael just said as he entered the playpen. </p><p> </p><p>Max put him down and Aiden crawled his way to the shape blocks again. Michael sat in front of him, handing him each figure one by one, and clapping when he got them right. </p><p> </p><p>When Shorter got out of the kitchen, they sat down and talked amiably about Max's recent column and Jessica’s promotion at work. It wasn’t long before Ibe joined them and he and Eiji could have their weekly japanese talk. About thirty minutes later, Sing and Yut Lung knocked on the door. When they entered, there was something awkward in the atmosphere that changed for a second, but Shorter’s witty interventions lightened up the mood again. Still, Eiji noticed Yut-Lung very uncomfortable in one of the chairs, and he asked him to help him in the kitchen for a second. The man looked at Sing being pulled by the sleeve by a very eager Michael to join the game, so he had no option but follow Eiji. </p><p>“I’ve <em> never </em> helped in the kitchen, and I do not plan to start today” Yut-Lung warned him as he entered. </p><p>Eiji huffed a laugh and started getting some glasses from the cupboard. </p><p>“I figured. That’s okay”</p><p>“Why did you call me then?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“You seemed… like you wanted to go somewhere else”</p><p>“Well, that boyfriend of yours keeps <em> glaring </em> at me” he said, flipping his long hair back. </p><p>“Sorry about that. He still doesn’t trust you” he agrees “Water?”</p><p>“No thanks” he pauses “and… the people there… the last time I saw them I helped get Max and Ibe chained. I kind of… feel bad”  he finished the sentence in a lower voice. </p><p>Eiji nodded slowly. It was complicated, he knew, and not everybody could trust as easily as him. But it was also true Yue had set Shorter free before anything bad could happen to them.   </p><p>“Shorter doesn’t resent you. Me neither.” Eiji said. </p><p>Yut Lung looked at him, and then at the floor. </p><p>“You’re stupid” he said, and Eiji couldn’t help but only laugh at him. “You’re still as irritable as always” </p><p>“Good” Eiji snickered. </p><p>Yut-Lung tried to pout, but it was hard to hide he was kind of happy to feel supported somehow. He was starting to make friends, and even though it was hard, he could admit it was worth it. </p><p>“However” he cleared his throat “Even if you wanted me to stay for longer, I cannot. I have a meeting to attend to and business to make. But I got Aiden a little present, it’s his birthday after all”</p><p>“Oh, you shouldn’t have bothered” Eiji said, putting the glasses on a wooden tray. </p><p>“Sing left it on the table when we arrived”</p><p>“Thanks, Yue” he said "...and please, just try to have fun" </p><p> </p><p>They both got out of the kitchen and Eiji served coke and apple juice to their guests. Suddenly, Yut Lung noticed Michael standing next to him, staring at him. </p><p>“Are you a girl?” he blurted out. </p><p>Yut-Lung heard Sing snort a few meters away. He blushed slightly and tried his best to answer nicely. </p><p>“I just look girly” he explained “Is that weird?” </p><p>Michael shook his head “Your hair is pretty”</p><p>“Don’t boost his ego, Michael. He doesn't need it” Sing warned him. He was sitting with his legs crossed inside the playpen, showing Aiden a stuffed animal and moving it around. </p><p>“You look just right inside that playpen. It suits you” Yue countered, approaching Sing. </p><p>Sing gave him an impressed look. “If you knew how fun it is inside here, you’d join too. C’mon. Teach Aiden a song” he said, pointing at the piano. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden looked at Yut Lung, like waiting for him to decide. The Chinese rolled his eyes and joined them. </p><p>“Okay, just one” he said. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minutes passed and the rest of the guests arrived. Ash greeted Alex, Bones, and Kong with a friendly slap on the back. They talked and updated Ash on the latest news in downtown since he had abandon his gang leader life. Nadia helped Eiji set everything ready on the table, and when everything was prepared, Ash and Eiji held Aiden between their arms as everybody sang <em> “Happy Birthday”  </em>to him. Shorter held the cake in front of Aiden’s wide and confused eyes, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on. When the song was over, Ash and Eiji blew out the candles for him, and Ibe was quick enough to take a picture. All of them clapped, and Aiden seemed to get a bit scared and his lower lip trembled, threatening to cry. </p><p>Eiji kissed his cheek and held him close as he made his way to Aiden’s room. He had been awake since early morning and he probably wanted a break from such a busy day. When he closed the door behind him, he took the bottle he had prepared a few minutes ago and fed him. Aiden was hungry, and when he put him a blanket around him, he seemed to get the cue and got ready to take a nap. </p><p>Eiji rested his cheek on his hand, letting the feeling of inner peace invade him too. Ash probably couldn’t tell since he was a genius himself, but he noticed how smart Aiden was for his age. He did things and reacted in ways that surprised him every day. He also felt incredibly lucky by how calm his personality was. Of course he cried, and of course he screamed and was LOUD. He was a baby after all. However, he could swear Aiden could understand what Ash told him sometimes. Not the words, but the <em> meaning </em>. The way his head processed some things was beyond his understanding. </p><p>He sighed contentedly and came back to the living room. He decided to take his old camera with him and take some shots. They had to remember this forever. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>At 7 pm, Ash and Eiji waved Shorter goodbye. He was the last to leave, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji stared at the pile of wrapping paper on the floor and sighed. </p><p>“Why did we bother to clean the apartment in the first place?” Ash read his mind. </p><p>“I never imagined Aiden would get this many presents” Eiji said, eyes wide. </p><p>“Let’s see” Ash began, inspecting the objects on the table. “Oh, this is actually pretty nice. Who got him this phonics book?” </p><p>“Nadia. She said it could help with his speaking”</p><p>Ash opened the book and considered Eiji’s words. “Do you think he’s… behind or something? Should he be speaking already?” </p><p>“I don’t think we should worry. Not all fruits ripen at the same time” </p><p>“I think he’s having too much input from different sources,” Ash observed.</p><p>Eiji waited for him to elaborate. </p><p>“He hears English, Japanese and Chinese at the same time” Ash explained. “He must be trying to figure all that out” </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Eiji asked, a bit of guilt in his voice. He really enjoyed speaking in his native tongue with Ibe or when his family called. </p><p>“Not at all. We should just wait I think” he said calmly. </p><p>Eiji agreed, and continued to clear the wrapping paper from the floor. Ash distributed the gifts on the table, inspecting them one by one. </p><p>“Speaking of which… I’m guessing this is from Yut-Lung?”</p><p>Eiji turned around to see what Ash was referring to. It was a set of foreign language blocks with Chinese and Roman characters on them. </p><p>“Yep. That’s from Yue” Eiji confirmed. </p><p>“...Nice”</p><p>Eiji noted the way he had been promoted from “the snake” to “Yut-Lung”.</p><p>“Oh, did you like the three little plushies Alex, Bones and Kong got him?”</p><p>Ash chuckled. “Yeah, I saw them. A dog, a cat, and a mouse. They told me they got them playing in a claw machine”</p><p>“That’s actually impressive”</p><p>Ash picked up the little shades Shorter had got for Aiden, which were still <em> way </em> too big for him, and put them in a box. Next, he took the baby skincare products Jessica had chosen for Aiden and left them in the bathroom cabinet. When he came back, Eiji was done cleaning up. </p><p>“Is that everything?” Ash asked tiredly, stretching his arms above his head. </p><p>“Yeah. Sing got him what he called a <em> “Baby Dragon Fang”, </em>but it’s just a squared-shaped rattler. It’s already in Aiden’s room” </p><p>Ash breathed out a laugh. “What do we do with this? I can’t believe Max got him a tricycle. He cannot properly walk yet” </p><p>“He will very soon. We don’t have room for it yet, so leave it there. Plus, I’m tired too”</p><p>“I think we should check on Aiden and call it a day” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji agreed and they both entered Aiden’s room. He was standing up, holding onto the bars of his cradle for balance, jumping up and down almost imperceptibly. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s happy” Eiji commented, grabbing a chair and sitting with a huff. </p><p>Ash sat crossing his legs on the rug. </p><p>Aiden smiled, again, showing his teeth proudly. He started babbling like he usually did when he felt chatty, and then, in the quiet of the room they both heard it. </p><p> </p><p>“Dada” </p><p> </p><p>It was quick, but it was so clear to their ears that they both turned around to look at each other, eyes wide, and then back to Aiden. </p><p>“D-did you hear him??” Ash asked with a high-pitched voice. </p><p>“Say it again Aiden” Eiji cooed, standing up from his chair. </p><p>Aiden looked at him, giggling and closing his fists harder around the wooden bar. He babbled some sounds and then at the end of the sentence, they heard him again. </p><p> </p><p>“...dada!” he repeated. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji let an incredulous laughter escape his lips in a gasp. He wiped a tear he didn’t know was there. </p><p>“He called you dada! Or.. me.. I’m not sure” Ash said, coming out of his surprise and feeling a new type of happiness spread through his chest. </p><p>“He called <em> us </em> ‘dada’” Eiji said, taking Aiden in his arms.  </p><p>Ash stood up too, squeezing his soft cheeks softly before leaving a gentle kiss on his head. He was lost for words, feeling too much on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment in which they just stood there smiling, Eiji turned around to look at Ash. </p><p>“How is he going to call us? We haven’t thought about how this is going to work in the future”</p><p>“Let’s Aiden decide what he wants to call us. For now, dada is more than fine” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji agreed and they both changed Aiden into his pajamas. Ash gave him his last bottle of the day, and he sat down next to him to read a story. His voice became softer, and if Eiji stayed in the same room, he could fall asleep too. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It was a good day. Ash got out of the shower, ruffling his hair with a fluffy towel. He changed into a clean t-shirt and boxers and he walked into their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p><em> Their </em> bedroom. He still cannot believe he’s sharing a bed with Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>He walked around the bed and locked the windows as part of his night routine. </p><p>“I locked them already” Eiji said, putting the book he’s reading down just enough to see Ash double-checking the lock. </p><p>“Okay, just making sure” </p><p>Ash patted his hair dry a bit more and then grabbed the hair-dryer. It was a bit long, but he could still wait a few more days before getting a haircut. After he was done, he slipped under the covers next to Eiji and breathed in and out slowly. </p><p>“Tired?” </p><p>“Totally” Ash agreed. “I get tired from socializing, but… it’s nice to know Aiden has such a strong support system”</p><p>“Family” </p><p>“Uh?” Ash looked at him confused.</p><p>“Aiden has a strong family” Eiji explained with a side smile.</p><p>And Ash understood. It was an idea he still needed to work on, but life had taught him in the last year that family does not end in blood. Family can be only one other person, or several others that add up as time goes by. Even if they were not blood related, Ash knew Aiden had a grandfather who would always protect him, a bunch of tough uncles who would kill for him (literally), a sweet older brother, and of course, two very young but devoted parents who loved him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right” he agreed, and he rested on his left side, facing Eiji. </p><p>Eiji got the hint and put his book on the night table. He turned off the lamp and he laid on his right side, happy that he could still see Ash in the darkness. </p><p>“Hey Eiji…”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Did I tell you today that I love you?” it was a whisper. </p><p>Eiji could swear he could see the stars and the moon reflected on those eyes sometimes. </p><p>“You know? I think you didn’t” he said, trying to remember. </p><p>“Well, then I think you should know that I love you today too. I love you everyday”</p><p>Eiji scooted closer and breathed Ash’s scent in, assimilating it as home. </p><p>“I love you too, Ash” he answered, his fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>“Good…” he breathed out. “God, I’m falling asleep…” he added, feeling his chest moving in a calm sleeping-motion. </p><p>“Sweet dreams then” Eiji said, pressing a kiss on his lips before Ash drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night Ash dreamt about birthday cakes and presents. He re-lived the exact same day, the first birthday he had celebrated in a long time. And in his dreams, he didn't change a thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>You can follow me on Twitter as @Kamikama__</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been forever. If you're still following this fic, thank you very much for your patience. I've been working SO MUCH these past weeks. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drops on the window created a sound that captivated Aiden every time it rained. He lifted his hand and placed it on the windowpane, immediately feeling the cold sensation expand through his skin. He liked it, he decided. </p><p> </p><p>“Aiden, you’ll get cold if you keep touching the glass” Eiji told him with a soft and gentle voice. </p><p>“I’m cold already” Aiden answered. “Look” he extended his arm towards Eiji. </p><p>Eiji crossed the living room and held his tiny hand between his, blowing hot air and rubbing it slightly. </p><p>“Hmmm… would you like some tea? We can drink it while we wait for dada” </p><p>Aiden looked at the window again, and then back at Eiji. He nodded and hummed in response, taking Eiji’s hand and following him to the kitchen. </p><p>Eiji sat him on a chair at the kitchen table and put the kettle on. </p><p>“What were you doing at the window, Aiden?”</p><p>Aiden crossed his arms on the table and rested his head over them “I was wondering why the rain is cold” </p><p>“Does it surprise you?” Eiji raised an eyebrow, taking two mugs from the cupboard. </p><p>“Well, rain comes from the sky… it’s closer to the sun, so rain should be very hot” he reasoned. </p><p>Eiji blinked twice and turned his head to look at him. A pair of green eyes were staring at him in confusion, probably waiting for an explanation. Eiji couldn’t believe that such questions came out of the mouth of a 4-year old boy like Aiden. But again, given the number of times that Aiden had left him speechless in these years, he shouldn’t be surprised anymore. </p><p>Eiji huffed a smile. “That’s true. But I think the sun is still very very far away from where the clouds are” </p><p>“But when I stand in the window when it’s sunny, I get very warm daddy” </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Clouds are still closer to the sun” he said, furrowing his dark eyebrows. </p><p>Eiji blinked twice. He had a point. </p><p>“I know what we can do. Let’s drink some tea, wait for dada, and then the three of us can go to the bookstore and look for a book that explains it. What do you think?” Eiji offered, putting a mug of warm tea in front of Aiden. </p><p>Aiden’s eyes flashed with excitement and nodded eagerly. Eiji smiled and sat in front of him, resting his face on this hand. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden had turned into such a sweet boy. His black hair turned out to be a bit wavy, and his dark and long eyelashes framed his green eyes in the most beautiful way possible. The soft skin of his round cheeks had a natural blush that made people melt when they first met Aiden. Some people apparently had the urge to pinch those cheeks, but Ash always made sure that they knew it was not okay to just touch Aiden like that. Not even an innocent touch was allowed if Aiden was not okay with it, and given the boy’s shy personality, Ash emphasized this even more.</p><p>It had been hard for Ash to allow people to interact with Aiden. Eiji remembers the blonde’s anxiety whenever someone talked to their son. Ash sensed danger absolutely everywhere. It had taken them a few fights to agree on a policy when it came to other people, but they had finally overcome it. It was necessary for Ash to become a bit more flexible, and they began by letting close family members interact with him. From there, it was okay to say hi to the housewives from the same building, always in Eiji’s company. </p><p>“Is dada coming soon?” Aiden interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“He should be here very soon” </p><p>“Where’s dada?” Aiden asked before sipping his tea. </p><p>Eiji swallowed and tried to think of a good explanation. The truth was that Ash was helping Alex with some tough decisions being the new boss. Ash had abandoned that life three years ago, but he still needed to teach Alex some stuff. </p><p>“He’s… meeting with some old friends” Eiji explained. </p><p>“Uncle Bones?” Aiden asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle Bones and Uncle Alex” </p><p>Aiden nodded in silence, taking another sip. He looked at the content inside his mug for a moment and then spoke. </p><p>“I like Uncle Bones. He’s funny” </p><p>Eiji giggled “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes, I like his pink braids” he moved his tiny legs freely as the chair was too tall for him. </p><p>“I like them too. All your uncles have funny hair, don’t they?”</p><p>Aiden thought about it for a moment. </p><p>“Uncle Shorter has purple hair that sticks up” he agreed “Did it stay like that because he has really bad bed hair?”  </p><p>Eiji laughed more openly this time. “That’s a good question. We should ask him next time we see him” </p><p>Just before Aiden could reply, they both heard the sound of the front door unlocking and someone coming in. Aiden jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door. </p><p>“Daddy!” he said with a smile on his lips. </p><p>Ash left his umbrella on the floor and took off his trenchcoat before hugging Aiden. </p><p>“Heeeey” he said, lifting him up. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re going to find out why the rain is cold!” he said enthusiastically. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Eiji appeared in the room and leaned on the doorframe. </p><p>“Welcome home, Ash” he said with a soft smile. “I was thinking we could go to the bookstore today. Are you too tired?”</p><p>Still confused, but happy to see Eiji and whatever the rain had to do with a bookstore, Ash nodded. </p><p>“No, that sounds great. Just let me change into something warmer and we can go” he agreed, putting Aiden back on the floor. </p><p>“Aiden, go to your room and put on your boots and your yellow coat okay?” Eiji instructed. </p><p>“Yes!” he said, running to his room. </p><p>They both watched him go and then looked at each other. Ash took off his shoes and left them by the door. He then approached Eiji and captured his waist between his arms. His face was centimeters away from the other. </p><p>“Hey” he said in a flirtatious tone. </p><p>“Hey” Eiji responded, resting his arms behind Ash’s neck. “How did it go?”</p><p>“It was fine. Alex only needed some background info before deciding on allies and stuff like that” </p><p>Eiji sighed. “Is downtown still that dangerous?”</p><p>“No, not really. It was only a just-in-case alliance” </p><p>“Oh, good then”</p><p>“Plus… how can it be dangerous when the deadly Lynx is not on the streets anymore?” Ash added with a dramatic tone. </p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. “The deadly Lynx forgot to take out the trash this morning” </p><p>Ash froze for a moment and then got an inch closer to Eiji’s lips. </p><p>“Oh no, can I do something to redeem myself?” He tried his most charming smile.</p><p>Eiji wavered. He did every time Ash pulled this innocent acting.  </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe” he played hard-to-get. </p><p>“Will a kiss do?” he asked in a whisper with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“It’s a good start” Eiji could barely answer before his lips were captured in a sweet and tender kiss. </p><p>Even after four years, Ash still kissed him pouring his heart out. He could feel the strength of his love in the way his hands cupped his face and the way he inhaled deeply, like trying to take in more of him. </p><p>They separated when they heard steps running back to the front door and a cheerful voice. </p><p>“I’m ready!” Aiden announced. He was wearing his yellow raincoat with the hood already on, a bear backpack, and his black rubber boots on the wrong feet. </p><p>Eiji giggled. “Ash, you go and change. I’ll help Aiden with his shoes” </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The number of books in the store always overwhelmed Aiden. He was immediately stimulated by so many colors and pictures in the kid’s section. Even though he still couldn’t read, Aiden loved flipping through the pages. More than anything, he was mesmerized when Ash or Eiji (or both) came to his room at night to read him to sleep. He tried to stay awake to listen to the stories with all his might, but for some reason he always fell asleep. He was still figuring out why people slept at night. </p><p> </p><p>“See anything you like?” Ash asked him, still holding his hand. </p><p>“Can I open them?” Aiden asked, his green eyes looking up at him with hope. </p><p>“Yes, just be gentle and make sure to return them to their place if you don’t like them” </p><p>The store had a carpeted area in the kid’s section with colorful poufs and stuffed animals in small wooden chairs. Aiden walked to the nearest shelf and picked up a book with a cat on the cover. He carefully flipped through the pages and turned around to look back at where Ash and Eiji watched him. He shook his head in negation. </p><p>“It’s okay, take your time dear” Eiji assured him. </p><p>“I’ll go and check out what’s new in the store. Can you watch him?” Ash asked him. </p><p>“Sure, go” </p><p> </p><p>Aiden sat on the carpet and started piling some books in front of him after inspecting them. Eiji knelt next to him and watched him work on his task. </p><p>“Daddy, do you think any of these books explain things about the rain?” </p><p>Just then, Eiji noticed he had selected all the books that had clouds on the cover. </p><p>“Let’s see… hmmm. These four are fairy tales, so I don’t think they explain things about the rain. Maybe we could look into the science section” </p><p>Aiden nodded slowly, not really sure of the real meaning of “science”, but pretty sure that he would discover it soon. He saw Eiji pick some books from a taller shelf and then sit down next to him again. </p><p>“Look at this one, Aiden. It explains stuff about other things in the world too, like how plants grow, or why it’s dark at night” Eiji said, handing the book to Aiden. </p><p>Aiden inspected the item, feeling it heavy on his legs. After approving the illustrations it had, he nodded happily and decided it was a good purchase. </p><p>“You can still pick other books if you want” Eiji offered. “I’m sure Ash will buy a few too” </p><p>“Dada always reads books. He says they are fun” Aiden stated as a universal truth. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they got out of the store with a science book for kids, a coloring book, and two picture books. Ash also got two new novels for his personal collection. </p><p>The rain had finally stopped, and Aiden walked between Ash and Eiji holding their hand. They lifted him up whenever he was about to step on a puddle, and Aiden laughed when he felt the butterflies on his tummy. Eiji made a <em> “whoosh” </em> sound when he lifted him up, and he could feel Ash side-eyeing him tenderly from time to time. They were incredibly fortunate and he knew it. </p><p>Just a block before getting home, they walked near a park with some other children playing and running around. Aiden’s concentration was suddenly drawn to the laughter and yells, and he turned his head with a curious expression on his face. </p><p>Eiji noticed his reaction and exchanged a look with Ash, who still seemed apprehensive. Eiji pressed his lips in a silent insistence. </p><p>“Would you like to go and play with them for a bit?” Eiji asked against Ash’s concerned expression. </p><p>Aiden’s eyes opened wide and looked at Eiji with surprise, holding his hand tighter. </p><p>“Can I?” he asked with hope, and turned to see Ash “Can I, dada?” </p><p>Ash’s expression changed when he met Aiden’s eyes. How could he ever bring himself to shatter the hopes of his child? </p><p>He let out a tired breath. </p><p>“We can go and stay in the park for a bit” he conceded.</p><p>Aiden’s eyes brightened with happiness, but then his eyebrows furrowed and his smile vanished. </p><p>“No, it's okay. We can go home” </p><p>It was Ash’s turn of knitting his eyebrows together “What’s wrong Aiden?”</p><p>The little boy remained quiet and lazily moved a leaf on the pavement with his foot. </p><p>“Aiden? What is it dear?” Eiji asked concerned. </p><p>“I don’t know. I think they won’t like me” he replied in a small voice.</p><p>Ash and Eiji exchanged a baffled look and then stared back at their child in disbelief. </p><p>“What? Why would you think that?” Ash asked him, squatting next to him to be at eye-level. </p><p>Aiden’s eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled. Ash immediately pulled him into a hug and placed a protective hand over his head. Eiji rubbed his back and blinked equally confused. </p><p>“Aiden, dear, what is it?” Eiji asked this time. </p><p>“I feel nervous,” Aiden said.</p><p>“...but would you like to play with them?” Eiji asked.</p><p>“...yes” the boy admitted almost ashamed.</p><p>Eiji sighed in relief and he smiled, trying to reassure him. “That’s okay. We can just go and sit on the bench near them. If you feel like going, you go. If you don’t, you stay with us. We’ll be there the whole time”</p><p>Aiden wiped his tears and nodded. He could do this. </p><p> </p><p>They walked near the playground and sat on one of the empty benches. A group of children around the same age as Aiden were playing on the swings, slides, and running on the grass. Aiden looked at them attentively, playing with the hem of his sleeves. After a few minutes, a little boy with curly hair approached them. He looked at Ash and Eiji timidly and then handed Aiden a bunch of freshly cut grass he had gathered himself. Aiden looked at the contents in his hands and blinked confused. He turned to see Eiji, who had an amused smile on his lips and he smiled too. Aiden jumped off the bench and followed the boy to where he was gathering another pile of grass. </p><p>Eiji saw Ash shift his position next to him. </p><p>“You’re nervous” he stated. </p><p>“You’re damn right”</p><p>“Ash, Aiden needs to go to school very soon” </p><p>“Homeschooling-” </p><p>“No. You know very well that’s not an option” </p><p>Ash remained silent. Yes, he knew it. He really wished he’d have a normal life with classmates in school. </p><p>“I know…” he said, defeated. </p><p>“Ash, I know what you’re thinking, but there are not real dangers anymore”</p><p>“There are ALWAYS real dangers out there” </p><p>“True” Eiji admitted “...but not the type of dangers we used to deal with. No one is trying to hurt Aiden anymore” </p><p>“I know, I know…” he said tiredly “but there’s just so much to deal with. How are we going to explain to the school how we got him?”</p><p>“We got all his papers and certificates in order”</p><p>“<em> Fake </em>papers…” Ash stressed.   </p><p>“It shouldn’t be a problem... “ Eiji shrugged. </p><p>“I was really a bad influence on you” Ash commented with half a smile “but that’s not all. How are we going to explain Aiden in the future? What if he hates us for lying to him?”</p><p>“We’ll talk when the time comes. And he won’t hate us Ash”</p><p>“Do you think he won’t realize he’s the only one with two fathers at school?”</p><p>“Do you think he didn’t notice already?” Eiji said in a more serious tone. “He’s incredibly smart” </p><p>They both remained silent. They didn’t need to say it aloud, but they both felt the same. Both felt like sometimes they were living in a happy bubble that might burst at the slightest touch. </p><p>“Look at him” Eiji broke the silence. </p><p>Aiden was a few meters away. There were two more kids with them. They had started to look for bugs and Aiden was holding something between his tiny hands. All the other kids were around him, looking fascinated. Aiden's smile was wide and honest. He passed with utmost care what turned out to be a ladybug to another kid. After it went flying, the kids yelled and ran. Aiden laughed and his green eyes met Ash’s. He waved happily and Ash waved back. </p><p>“Yeah…” Ash said calmly. “We’ll figure it out.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>They had to carry Aiden back home when he couldn’t walk by how tired he was. He fell asleep before getting home, and Eiji changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in bed. Ash left the new books on his shelf, ready to read them first thing in the morning.  For now, the three of them were just too tired. </p><p> </p><p>Ash was lazily brushing his teeth when he felt Eiji's arms enclose his waist. </p><p>“So? Is it okay if we start looking for the right school tomorrow?” </p><p>Ash rinsed his mouth and turned around. Eiji smelled the fresh mint from his mouth when Ash replied. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do that tomorrow” </p><p>“We should look into Michael’s school too. It would be convenient if he knew Michael is there” </p><p>“Good idea” Ash agreed. </p><p>When they finally got into bed and Ash turned off the light, Eiji scooted close to the blond. </p><p>“Good night, Eiji” Ash said, leaving a peck on his lips. </p><p>“Good night Ash” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But just before falling asleep, Eiji noticed there was something bothering him at the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Ash?” he asked in a whisper. </p><p>“Hm?” came the sleepy reply. </p><p>“Why is rainwater cold if it's closer to the sun?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>“...huh??” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! It was a shorter chapter but I have more things planned for the next chapter: Aiden's first day of school! </p><p>As always, thanks for your kudos and comments. You can follow me on Twitter as @Kamikama__</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments/kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>